The purpose of this application is to further enable Howard University, College of Pharmacy, Nursing and Allied Health Sciences to provide educational opportunities to minority and other disadvantaged students through the development of an Excellence in Health Professional Education Program. The mission of this Endowment program is to expand the recruitment, training, and retention of academically gifted minority and other disadvantaged students through the use of scholarships, academic enrichment programs, and training in the use of technology. This program will be closely affiliated with the Center of Excellence in the School of Pharmacy, and will function with the following primary goals; [unreadable] [unreadable] a. Reduce the disparities in professional health education training among African-Americans, Hispanics, Native Americans, and other underserved populations through the funding of merit-based tuition scholarships. [unreadable] [unreadable] b. Improving student performance in the health professional programs through the Endowment Fund Summer Academy, and enhancement of tutorial and remediation programs. [unreadable] [unreadable] c. Increase the opportunities for students to participate in pharmaceutical and biomedical research projects with faculty and professional mentors, while improving technological skills. [unreadable] [unreadable] In addition, this program will augment existing Center of Excellence efforts to provide training in PCAT preparation for pre-professional students, and also provide training for the pharmacy licensure examination for professional students nearing graduation from the academic program. These elements are critical to the success of our institution in the recruitment and retention of talented minority & disadvantaged students and the development of our professional programs at this institution. The Excellence in Health Professional Education Program will enhance the efforts of the existing Center of Excellence, and provide resources for the development of needed educational and financial programs to aid in the efforts to increase opportunities for health professional training among ethnic minorities, and socioeconomically disadvantaged students. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]